Bonne Nuit
by Mischievous-Bone-Marrow
Summary: Hanging out with Gavroche for a few months acquires trouble and yet amusement for this homeless teenager. But in the end she ends up fancying the young boys friend, Gavroche is left to help this girl on her quest into this schoolboys life. But their fun is far from over. Enjolras/OC (Cus I'm lame like that :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS SHAT 8D Except my character DURP. **

**Chapter 1**

**May of 1831**

I wonder if the streets have always been this dirty. Not from all the dirt and body fluids all over the place, but from all the crime, hate and mistreatment. Well… I don't know if the whore's care too much as long as there's money for another day of survival.

My mother doesn't seem to be handling this well at all. You see…we're newly homeless. My father has left to someplace unknown and every cent to our name in his pocket. My elder brother had recently run out of the country with a wealthy Asian merchant's daughter. Most likely to never return…

As my mother sits, rocking back and forth with a blanket covering her shivering body, I'm left alone to my thoughts. At least the weather was okay though, blue sky and a slight breeze, the flowers began to bloom again around the rich aristocrats homes.

I stood up to look around, I told my mother I'd be back, but I don't think she heard me…I began to walk around the streets and eventually to a large area. I suddenly looked to my left to notice a huge white (probably made of wood) elephant. It looked to be rotting too. All of a sudden a little boy crawls up and out from the head. I didn't notice til he slid down in front of me.. "Dear God!" I shriek as I receive weight in my arms.

"What the 'ell!?" He squeaks as I fall back, his back falls to my chest. He jumped off quickly and turns around to face me "What's the big idea la'y**(1)**?" Sitting up not know what to say, I pipe in. "I was just looking around when you slid straight into me." Both of us stare at each other for a few seconds before he offers me his tiny hand. I probably weigh 3 times his weight, but I take it; not applying all my weight. Before I can't retreat it, he shakes my hand and smiles "Name's Gavroche." Smiling back and shaking "I'm Allison. Comment faites-vous Monsieur Gavroche?**(2)** "

(1)Pronounced: lay –ee

(2)How do you do Mister…

**Well I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mid-June of 1831**

For the past month of being house-less I'd say life was okay. Well…maybe it wasn't okay but it was better than most of the people sitting on the streets waiting to die.

Gavroche and some of his friends and I are somewhat of a team, as much as I hate to say it, of thieves. For example: I'll distract the man at the fruit stand with daily conversation and he'd take some fruit from behind the cart. Not enough to know there was some missing though. And since he's little, pick pocketing isn't too hard for him.

I don't see my mother anymore. To be honest I don't know what happened to her. She was gone after I came back after I met Gavroche. Yeah, I had spent a few days crying/sulking over this but I have to move on if I want to survive.

"You think we're gonna have to keep this up forever, 'Roche?" I asked coincidently biting into part of and apple, then handing the rest to him, to eat. "I reall'y 'ope not but I'm 'fraid so.." His face had sunken in and he looked ready to whimper like a puppy. "Maybe if I was able to get a job and you pick pockets enough, we might be able to at least rent something over a period of time…?" And of a sudden he perked back up. "I 'adn't even thought 'o that. Sre would be nice to sleep indoors for a change." I then thought to the next few months.. what would happen when winter hit? Our fingers would probably freeze off! "Hey Gavroche I-" Walking past us was a group of …schoolboys?

Not a group, it seemed like a hoard. A bunch of them were laughing, one was even swinging an empty booze bottle in the air. Two of them seemed to pay no attention. One boy with brown hair and freckles on his face seemed to be smiling but not in on anything. But the one in front of everyone, almost like he was leading them, was who caught my eyes. His hair was blond with curls Not going to lie, I was jealous. Those beautiful locks compared to my dirty brown hair? Come on. I don't know how to describe it but it looked like he had a determined scowl on his face.

"Hey Gavroche!"

And suddenly he jumped up and ran over to them. Leaving me behind, on the ground, with a quarter of an apple left. I couldn't hear them but he jumped in on their convo and it was smiles all around. And then he pointed his finger at me and maybe twelve pairs of eyes were turned towards me. Including the one I was staring at before.

Well my snow white face is now a bright tomato.

Next thing I know is the boy with the bottle is in front of me. "Whats a pretty girl like you sitting in the road with dirty little 'Roche?"

"Hey!" I heard Gavroche yell and he was back at my side. "Leave the la'y alone, she's my friend." It seems as though I can see jealousy written on Gavroche's face. "Lady? Pardon me Mademoiselle." He bowed, but not without losing the grip on his bottle. The glass smashed in huge and small pieces on the road, beyond repair. "Shit, I was gonna reuse that…"

"Grantaire! Come along we can't waste anymore time, we have to get to the café." The blond boy yelled. "Oh yes your majesty!" 'Grantaire' smiled. And just like that everyone continued walking following him. Not before he turned around and said "Gavroche, your most certainly welcome to tag along and bring your 'girlfriend'." What?! Gavroche didn't seem to mind and right out of the gate, he grabbed my hand and held onto it as we followed behind Grantaire.

I didn't even get a word in to say anything…

Gavroche continued a conversation with Grantaire, but the whole time I continued to look at the blond locks beyond the crowd.

Grantaire seemed to notice and said "Oh, that's Enjolras. If he's caught your fancy, don't bother. It seems like he's too good for the female population." He laughed at this remark.

_Enjolras…_

**Huzzah for being up at 2:40 on a school night 8DDDDDDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mid-June of 1831**

The large building we went to was called _Musain_. The first floor was covered with dirty middle aged men, all looking quite drunk. I was relieved that it wasn't where we were going. Still holding onto my hand, Gavroche led me up the stairs. It wasn't the fanciest place but it wasn't bad either.

Gavroche pulled me over to were Grantaire was, and offered me a slug of his 'new' drink. "No thank you, monsieur." Pushing the bottle away from my face. "She speaks!"

"Yeah, Allison you've been real quiet." Gavroche said. "Sorry, I'm the type of person that doesn't speak unless spoken to…" It was getting loud in the café. It looked like the boys were either doing homework or having conversations; laugher was beginning to echo out my ears.

I sat on the wooden chair talking to Gavroche and Grantaire for god knows how long til Grantaire's speech was slurred. A few seconds after, I noticed and extremely thin girl, dressed in rags at the end of the stairs.

She was looking straight at me, before saying in a timid voice, "Do you mind getting Monsieur Marius for me s'il vous plaît ?" "Sure thing Miss…uh" "Eponine" "Right, excusez-moi" As I stood up and took maybe three steps I realized something. _I don't know who Marius is…. _I turned around to see Gavroche point to the boy I saw earlier with all the freckles. He was right across from _Enjolras._

_Why am I so nervous. I don't even know the guy!_

I walked up behind him softly, "Excusez-moi, Monsieur?" Him and 6 faces turned to look at me, I could feel my face turn red. "M-Mademoiselle Eponine is looked for you t the bottom of the stairs?" Dear God its painful to talk to strangers. I swear I could hear a drunk Grantaire snickering from across the room. "Oh? Thank you Ma'am." He smiled, stood up and walked away.

…._I'm still being stared at…._

And this is the part where I walk away.

I sat back down next to Gavroche, I stared at the floor. Just when I thought I could look up I saw that Enjolras was still looking straight at me. Well time to hide in my bangs! Grantaire seemed to notice the tension. He looked at me with his drunk smile and said "You aren't shy are you?" He says loud enough for the whole room- no the building to hear. My face turned even redder.

"C'mon Grantaire, leave tha la'y alone." Gavroche pipes in. _Yeah go back to your bottle._

It was beginning to get dark out. Since I don't feel like being raped and or killed tonight I asked, "Gavroche should we get back 'home'? It's starting to get dark." "Aw but we just got 'ere!" "2 hours ago." He sighed. This time_ I _was the one that grabbed his hand and began to walk towards the stairs.

I was ready to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was him. _Christ.. _

He still had that completely straight face on and asked me, "Your coming back right?" _Wha-What? _"Uhm, I, uh, I don't know Monsieur." _Curse my continuous blush._

"Well, we hope to have you and Monsieur Gavroche back sometime soon." He gave me a light smile then walked back upstairs. I stood there for what seemed like hours not knowing what to do…

"Uh You coming Allison?" Gavroche tugged at my hand, than harder until I was out the door, walking down the street mindlessly with him.

**Honestly I don't know if I'm taking this too fast or slow or if everything's sunshine and buttercups in the world. OH WELL ILL DEAL WITH IT. Every time you guys review it saves a baby deer from getting kicked in the face 8D PLZTHNXS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**End of June of 1831**

I think by now I've become Gavroche's baby sitter. Wherever he goes, I go to make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Except at night, I don't stay with him in the elephant, there's rats crawling all over and in it. Each night I somehow manage to find some random spot to sleep in without getting raped.

I have also kept going to Musain…daily in fact. I manage to talk more to Grantaire, I guess you could call us friends now. I've sat next to Enjolras once or twice, but no words were spoken.

"Gavroche!" I yell right after I witness his pick pocket. To his relief the man in front didn't look behind. I caught up to him and said "Isn't it a little early to be starting trouble?" "Neva to early." He smiles wide. "Are we going back to the café today? Ya know, to see your suitor?" I become alert once I see his mischievous smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. " 'Couse you do, almost everyone knows you have a thing for Enjolras!" _…what._ My eys are bulging and my face is red. "H-how?!" "On account o' that blush whenever your near him or his name is spoken." He points at my face.

_Shit_

"Don't worry though Allison, we won't see him til after three o' clock, they have classes now." I don't know if this situation is good or bad. I sighed once moe rubbing my hand against my face. We kept walking for God-knows-how-long. "…how much money did you get today?" He checks his pockets. "Hmmm 'bout four francs." "I figured the Great Gavoche could've pulled off at least ten by the time I arrived." I state with a smug look, that should ruffle his feathers. "I just started when you showed up!" I laughed at his flustered face.

"Hey come on, I see two red shiny apples with our names on them." He took off as soon as I mentioned and pointed to the right side of the street.

"Come on Allison lets go!" "Where?" He starts smiling evilly. _Oh Christ. _

**I thought I might add in a bother-sistery chapter. Just thought I'd also mention this is starting one year before the revolution, I don't think I'll put ideas in Enjolras's head of the revolution til December. **


End file.
